That's part of being a warrior
by verto strife
Summary: <html><head></head>Date X Sanada Date basically raises Sanada who eventually is taken from Date. Now Date is trying to get Sanada to remember the old times.</html>
1. Prolog

It was a cool evening at the Date castle. The young lord of the castle was walking round taking in the cool air and the calm peaceful scenery. Masamune sat down in the grass. He looked up at the stars that were just barely coming out. Night would fall soon and he would have to go back to his boring room. He much preferred to be out and free to do whatever he pleased. Masamune laid down to watch the evening sky turn into the beautiful night sky. A few moments later Kojuro came to take his lord to his room for the night. Kojuro spotted his lord lying down in the grass and walked over to him. "Young lord it is night. You need to get some rest." Masamune looked at kojuro and sighed, "Can I lay here a little while longer kojuro?" Kojuro knew his master didn't like being in his room and sat down beside him, "Only a little while longer ok." Masamune smirked and looked back at the night sky till he fell asleep. Kojuro looked back at his lord and smiled. His lord was still just a kid and was so very lonely no friends only himself. Kojuro picked up his lord carefully and carried him to bed.  
>Meanwhile a younger kid wondered around not knowing where he was or what to expect; lost. This kid who had belonged to the sanada clan was lost, cold, afraid, and very hungry, sat down by a tree close to a river. He curled up and cried himself to sleep.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

A few months had pasted since Masamune last had time to do what he wanted. Masamune sighed and looked out towards the garden while Kojuro was talking about something. How badly he wanted to just have a break for a day at least. Kojuro noticed his young lord wasn't paying attention anymore and sighed. "Lord Masamune, I think we should have a break for today but tomorrow we will have to catch up with what we missed." Masamune looked at him in disbelieve. "Are you serious, Kojuro?" Masamune asked trying to make sure he didn't miss here him. Kojuro smiled and nodded "You are free for today, my lord." Masamune sat up and raced out the door towards the entrance of the date castle with a big smile on his face. Kojuro smiled as he saw his lord so happy, which was quite unnatural.  
>When Masamune got out of the castle gates he ran down to the river. Masamune rolled up his pants and took off his shoes, he dipped his feet into the river and sat there looking at the sky and letting his mind wonder. He sighed and flopped down on the grass and laughed with a big smile on his face. He was so happy.<br>Masamune was about to drift off into dream world when he heard a small shaky timid voice "E..e..excuse me sir, bbut can you be a little m..more calm. I would like to catch some fish for dinner. But you're scaring them away." Masamune looked to where the voice came from. The small little skinny boy looked frightened holding a spear close to his body shaking. Masamune sat up and looked at the kid. The boy stepped back. Masamune took his feet out of the water and patted the ground beside his and half smiled "come sit by me, don't worry I don't bite." The boy carefully walked over to Masamune and sat down putting his spear down beside him. "So kido, what are you doing here, other than fishing?" The boy looked at him and looked at the river "living." Masamune looked at the kid noticing how skinny the kid was and how his cloths were ripped and dirty. "So kid, where are your parents?" The boy sighed and curled up "I don't know." Masamune looked at the boy and saw how sad the boy looked. "Hey I know how about we both fish! Then we can have dinner together!" The boy looked up at Masamune. "That sound's fun." Masamune stood up and held out a hand. The boy looked at Masamune. Masamune looked down at the kid "what's wrong? Never had someone help you up?" The boy took Masamune's hand. Masamune yanked him up, the boy looked surprised. Masamune laughed at the boy's expression.

Masamune and the boy fished all day. "So kid where do you live?" The boy led Masamune to a poorly built house, with the fish in hand. "I know it's not much but it's what I have." The boy smiled at Masamune who looked at the house in disbelieve. "This is your house?" The boy nodded. "Hey kid I have another idea, you wait here ok and I'll be right back" The boy nodded and sat down. Masamune ran for his house and grabbed four buckets and ran back to where the kid was waiting. The kid looked at Masamune with a confused face. "What are those things for?" Masamune laughed. "There to hold the fish in, there called buckets. Here you take two and I'll take two." Masamune handed the boy two buckets. The boy put some of the fish into each bucket and then looked at Masamune. "Why do we need these buck.. ets?" The boy looked even more confused. "You can come stay at my house!" The boy's eyes brightened. "R..really" Masamune smiled. "Yha come on, fallow me!" Masamune and the boy ran back to Masamune's house.  
>At that exact same time Kojuro was looking for his lord and he was starting to worry. His lord would normally be watching the sky or down by the river but he was nowhere to be seen. "Young master wherever you are you better be safe." Kojuro whispered to himself hoping to find his lord soon. Kojuro was about to face the fact his young lord Masamune had ran off and it was his entire fault, when he heard a familiar voice. "Hey Kojuro! Wait up you bastard!" Kojuro turned around to see his young lord and a small little kid running up to him with buckets in each hand. "Lord Masamune, you're ok! You had me worried sick!" Masamune rolled his eye "Yha, Yha whatever Kojuro. I need you to cook these fish up and prepare a room for my friend here." Kojuro sighed and looked at the small boy who looked way out of breath and well under nourished. "And who is this friend of yours my lord?" Kojuro asked looking at his young master in disbelieve. "Oh I never asked his name. Hey kid what's your name anyways?" The boy looked at Masamune. "I am Sanada Yukimara." Masamune then looked at Kojuro. "Yuki, this is Kojuro. Kojuro this is my friend Yukimara, now that you're acquainted. Let's eat!" Masamune said impatiently. Kojuro sighed and looked at the boy and kneeled down "It's nice to meet you Sanada Yukimara. And I suppose it's alright with your family to stay the night?" Yukimara looked down at the ground "I don't know?" Kojuro looked at the yukimara and put his hand on yukimara's shoulder "Then you should go home and ask." Masamune tapped on Kojuro's shoulder "He has no parent's you see, so just let him stay would you!" Masamune said glaring at Kojuro. Sanada looked at Masamune then at Kojuro "Please, Kojuro-dono may I spend the night, if it isn't too much trouble." Kojuro sighed in defeat "Yukimara, you may spend as many night's as you wish with lord Masamune." Kojuro then looked at Masamune<br>"As long as he gets his schoolwork and training done first before anything else." Masamune stuck his tongue out at Kojuro then motioned with his hand for Yukimara to fallow him.


	3. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal" Sanada had been at the Date house for a while now it was nice. He felt like he had a real family again everyone was so nice and friendly to him. Sanada was walking down to the garden when he heard a loud bang and then he heard loud footsteps. He turned around to see Masamune running towards him. Masamune grabbed him by the wrist and continued running, Sanada running behind him confused. They just barely got out of the main gate to the Date house when Sanada heard a loud angry familiar voice "Lord Masamune!" Masamune laughed and continued running down to the town with Sanada behind him. "Masamune-san where are we going?" br / "You'll see Yuki" They kept running for a while till they past two town's and were on a forest path. Masamune pulled Yukimara off the trail and into the forest, where they sat down on a log. "Masamune-San why are we here?" br / "You don't remember Yuki?" Sanada looked at Masamune in confusion "Was I supposed to Masamune-San?" br / "It's the day we first meet and I wanted to do something together" Masamune kind of blushed. Sanada smiled and hugged Masamune "I would love to do anything with you Masamune-San" Masamune smiled and then sat up and held out his hand. "Then come with me Yukimara." Sanada took Masamune's hand and stood up with a smile on his face. They walked back to town holding hands and chatting when something caught Sanada's eyes. Masamune looked to where Sanada was looking to see a stuffed animal bangle tiger. "Hey Yuki do you want that tiger?" Yukimara snapped back to reality and looked at Masamune. "Well kind of b-b-but I don't have to have it." Yukimara looked down at the ground and put his hands in his pockets and sighed. Masamune smiled and ruffled Sanada's hair. "You stay her or go and sit on that bench and I'll be right back, ok." Sanada blushed and went to sit down on the bench while Masamune went into the store. He looked up at the sky and sighed. It was a nice spring day and everyone was chattering and laughing. It made Sanada happy he was part of this big family. Masamune came back with the stuffed tiger and handed it to Sanada. /p

I'm going to have to put this off for a while but I have not forgotten it. I just have to prepare for finals, so I haven't been able to update as much as I would like. :'( But winter break is coming up and so depending on how busy I am. I will try and work on it for you guys. Love you all Verto 3.


End file.
